I can't sleep
by TheHerringCalledOmnomnom
Summary: ONESHOT fluff and a tiny bit of smut. Rated M for language and suggestive content. A DarylxReader Fanfic


It was around midnight by your guess. You were in your cell, lying awake in the dark. You couldn't sleep even if you tried. Something was just keeping you awake, but God only knows what. You've tried that old "counting sheep" shit, but hell that never works. You have a feeling that counting sheep is only for kids, and not for a woman of 22, like you. All you get is a big paddock full of sheep in your head. You had your lantern turned on as low as you could get it so that no one would be woken up by the light. You had sheet tied over your bars so you could have privacy, but that doesn't keep all the light from escaping and casting shadows over the walls. You're still new here, you only got here three days ago. The leader, Rick, wants you to go on a run with them tomorrow so you can prove yourself "worthy" of staying with them. You can't blame him.

You were surprised he even let you in. Well, HE didn't let you in. A younger boy who looked to about 13 or 14 and an older African American woman let you in. Anyway, the first day you were there, the younger boy, Carl you later learned his name was, showed you around and introduced you to everybody. The other woman who let you in was Michonne. You were introduced to another big batch of people; Hershel, who was the father of sisters Maggie and Beth, Glenn who was together with Maggie, Carol who did most of the cooking and cleaning, and Judith, who was a newborn baby, Carl's sister and Lori and Rick's daughter. You later learned that Lori, the mother, had died giving birth to her. But there was one that you didn't meet until earlier today. His name was Daryl, you think. You don't really know much about him. You asked Rick about him, but he said Daryl keeps mostly to himself. He did the hunting and trapping for the group. He had a nice crossbow, it looked pretty similar to yours, but you think yours was a newer model. You really hit it off with Michonne, and Carl just seemed to love you. Beth was really sweet to you, and you get along with her pretty well. She has a wonderful singing voice, and takes care of the baby. You were walking past Daryl's cell earlier this evening, and saw that he had put sheets over the door. _That's a pretty good idea_, you thought to yourself. So, you rounded up some spare sheets and tied them up over your door. So, now you were just lying there staring at them. Suddenly, you saw a shadow pass by them. You were the only one up on the second level, other than Daryl, so you assumed it was him going to cover watch or something. But, he didn't have his crossbow with him like he usually does. You sat up and waited until you could no longer hear his footsteps, then got up and followed down to see where he was going. You walked out to the door of the cellblock, which was left open by a cinderblock. You walked outside, but didn't see him anywhere. You looked up to the sky, and started to pick out the constellations. After about 5 minutes of standing, you decided to sit down in the guard chair so that you would be comfortable. You went over and sat down in it.

"What are you doing out here?" You heard a gravelly voice behind you. You jumped and looked around while pulling out your survival knife and pointed at the source of the noise. You came face to face with none other than Daryl. You sighed in relief and put your knife back in your pocket.

"Jesus, you scared the shit outta me" you told him, a bit annoyed that he had caught you off guard.

"Din't expect you to be out here" he said in a low voice. "Or sittin' in my chair" he said with what sounded like a smirk on his face.

You felt your cheeks growing hotter by the second. Thank God it was dark and he couldn't see you.

"Sorry" you said, getting up. "I didn't know you were out here."

"I din't say you had ta leave" he said, in a tone that said _I couldn't be more obvious_.

You turned around to face him. From what little light out tonight, you could see his features were relaxed, but questioning. You went over to grab another chair and set it up a about a foot away from his.

"I don' bite" he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I know, I just like my space, that's all." you replied. You weren't one who liked your personal bubble to be invaded.

He just looked back out across the fields. You looked towards the fence, and you saw a crowd of about 10 walkers pushing up against the fence. You rose without a word.

"(your name), where are you going?" he asked quietly. You didn't reply, you just kept walking. You had a lot of things on your mind, and you didn't feel like sitting around talking about your feelings. You don't do that kind of shit. You ignored the whisper yells of Daryl coming from behind you as you made your way down to the fence. You could hear Daryl go silent and jog after you, since you had such a fast stride. You grabbed a crowbar from the stash or weapons left down there and started to take care of all the walkers lined up against the fence. After about 10 minutes, you had them all cleared out. You looked down at your clothes, and saw that you were covered in dark black bile from the sprays of walkers as you took them down. You turned around and put the crowbar back in its rightful place. You then turned to walk back up to the prison, but ran straight into Daryl. You had been so involved in what you were doing that you hadn't heard him come up behind you. You felt yourself blushing again and you turned your head away and backed up to try and go around him. He just moved perfectly in sync with you and blocked you from moving forward.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he yelled at you as loud as he dared without waking everyone up. "Walking off and not telling me where you're going! You could have gotten hurt or bitten and I wouldn't be able to do anything!

"What the fuck is it to you?" you spit back, your voice dripping with anger. "I came down here to think about things and get away from everybody!"

"It ain't nothin to me, but Rick would have my ass if you were under my watch and went an got yourself killed" he said angrily.

"I ain't no _child, _I can take care of myself, thank you very much. At least _I _have people that I spend time with and I don't go off into the woods and pout when I don't get my way!" you yelled back.

"Well, unlike you, me and everybody else actually care about the safety of the group, and about Carl and lil' ass kicker!" he shouted back.

You looked at him in disbelief. You felt the rage inside of you welling up to where there was no return. You punched him hard in the chest. Of course, he had muscle to protect him, but you had muscle too. It was hard enough that it knocked him back a step or two. You went to walk off toward the guard tower and got to stairs before something grabbed your arm and pulled you behind the wall of the guard tower. You went to scream, but a hand covered your mouth.

You started to squirm and try to get free, but something had you so that you couldn't move. You whipped around and saw that it was Daryl that had done that to you. You made a move to run, but his reflexes were too fast. He grabbed your arms and pushed you up against the wall, pinning your arms to each side above your head.

"Never. Do. That. Again" he said huskily. He lifted his hand away from your mouth. You were still panting from having a fucking heart attack.

You locked eyes with him, and you could see the fierceness in his eyes. You started to move, but he just pushed you back against the wall.

"Let me go, god dammit!" you yelled at him. He just smirked at you and held your wrists tighter.

"If you agree to never do that again, I'll let you go" he said.

"I ain't agreein to nothing" you said furiously. "Now let me the fuck go or else..."

"Or else what?" he asked playfully, interrupting you.

"Or you're gonna wish you did." you answered seriously.

"Listen here sunshine, I don' take easy to bein insulted. Or punched. You're lucky you're a woman, or I woulda pounded the shit outta you" he said, and you melted under his voice and hard stare.

"What's stopping you?" you asked playfully. _I'll play your little game_, you thought.

He just looked at you, trying to think of what to say. You bit your lip, because you knew that would drive him crazy. But surprisingly, he remained completely focused. _He must be used to this_.

"Never mind." you said. "I'm gonna go back to bed". You started to push away from the wall, but you found yourself held firmly against it. You looked back up at Daryl, and you could feel the heat coming from him. You were inches away from each other, and you could just see the lust in his eyes.

"You're bein pretty naughty, sweetheart" he said, and just that phrase drove you crazy with desire.

"Why don't you do something about it?" you asked playfully.

The next thing you knew, his lips were against yours. It wasn't hungry like you thought it would be, but soft and sweet. You gave into the kiss very easily, all the barriers you had put up around yourself crumbled to the ground. You wrapped your arms around his neck and he ground his hips into yours, earning a moan from both of you. You finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. He let your arms go, and stepped back. You looked at him, and he just smirked at you. You went back around the building and walked up towards the prison. Good thing the only ones going on a run tomorrow are Daryl and you. You'd have to do something about the hard on you probably gave him back there. You turned around to see that he was following right behind you. You walked inside together and got back to your cells. You looked at him, and he motioned with his head towards his cell. You followed him in so that you could finish what you had started.

A/N

This was just a little one shot I wanted to do. I will do other ones, but I want to make sure you guys like them first. SOooooo, REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Thanks guys!

~TheHerringCalledOmnomnom


End file.
